unexpected problem
by moja ganda
Summary: Tsuna is dame in school but outside he is an outstanding person but the students and teachers of Namimori don't know that. What will happen when Tsuna need to solve a company problem in school? Who was the person who plans this?


Summary: Tsuna is dame in school but outside he is an outstanding person but the students and teachers o Namimori don't know that. What will happen when Tsuna need to solve a company problem in school? Who was the person who plans this?

The number one hit man in the world Reborn.

_Italian-Italics_

**French-Bold**

~Please enjoy the story~

Tsuna is sitting with his best friends Yamamoto and Gokudera (Yamamoto and Gokudera are a couple in this story. It as lunch break but it will end in about 3 seconds,

Ding dong ding dong

See I told you. Anyway back to the story.

The teacher came in holding a thick book and said, "Okay class today we will be learning different kind of languages, or instance, French, and Italian." The teacher Mina-sensei said their and a collective groans in the classroom but the teacher ignored it and proceeded to the lessons. After 1 hour and 30 minutes the explaining is done and the question and answer portion is on individually that is.

By the way Tsuna is just sleeping when the teacher is explaining after all he already learned those languages from the best the one and only Reborn.

Everyone answered the question perfectly with a few exceptions. Now it's dame-Tsuna's turn to answer the question.

"Dame-Tsuna will be wrong in this he is dame after all" a girl said. Everyone laugh

"He'll blow this question" A boy said everyone continued laughing. That went on and on until the teacher silence them and said, "Now Tsunayoshi-kun please answer the question on the board" She said with a smile.

Question: Say the basic information about yourself in every language that you've learned in class today.

Everyone looked at Tsuna for a few second and when Tsuna didn't speak they laugh really hard and some random guy even said, "I knew it he is DAME" but the laughing time was cut once again but this time it was because of Reboyama-sensei's dark aura (WHEN DID HE GET THERE?)

Decimo we have a problem" Reborn said in a serious tone, this alarmed Tsuna and switched to his boss mode and replied, "What is it speak up" This of course surprise the student and Mina-sensei but they didn't utter a word because of how serious the atmosphere is.

"You need to answer a calls from 2 very important 'business' partner. No it cannot wait until the end of the school" Reborn said leaving no room for argument. Tsuna just nodded and bring out his 'business' phone and dial the number of Montano familia. Mina was about to protest that cell phones are not allowed but was silence by Reborn. Someone answered the phone.

_Hello" _Tsuna said in perfect Italian.

_Silence_

_What would the Montano Familia need?" _Tsuna asked.

_Silence_

_I would do that as soon as possible thank you" _He said and hung up the phone. Everyone looked at him shocked but didn't say anything.

He looked at Reborn then to Hayato then said, "Hayato go to the disciplinary comity and asked a permission to leave early" He said in an authorities Judaime.

"**Hai" **Hayato said and left. Tsuna dialed another number and someone pick it up again

**Hello. This is Decimo" Tsuna said.**

**Silence**

**Novato Familia be at the mansion in 3 hours"** He said and hung up.

Every student and teacher in the classroom can't believe what they just heard dame-Tsuna speaks in Italian and French as if he knows the language for a very long time. Mina-sensei can't help but ask our dear protagonist a question, "How come you know those languages Sawada-san" Everyone nodded wanted to find out how. Tsuna looked at his teacher, smile then answered, "Of course I learned from the best" Everyone looked at his confuse then he continued, "Reboyama-sensei thought me everything that I know" Everyone looked at Reborn then to Tsuna then Reborn then Tsuna the- you know the cycle

'EHHHHHHHHHHHH" Was all they could say before some of them fainted and some stay still can't process the little bit of information.

Moja: I just wanted to write a new story

Please review so that I know what u think ne?

Grazie, Salamat, Merci, Thank you


End file.
